Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 094
"Shingetsu's Crisis! The Attack of Vector the Manipulator!" is the ninety-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on March 10, 2013. Summary At night, Yuma receives an urgent call from Rei and rushes to his aid. When Yuma arrives at the location, he witnesses Rei Dueling a Barian clad in a dark purple cloak in a Barian Sphere Field. The Barian soon retreats and Yuma asks Rei if he is alright and asks who the Barian he Dueled was. Rei explains that he is called Vector and has troubled the Barian's Guardians for a long time. Rei gets up and tells Yuma that he will move on to follow Vector while he gives Yuma new cards to use against the Barians. Yuma wishes to tell Astral about what he saw, but Rei warns him to not to do so, or else he won't be able to continue his mission and maintain his cover. Rei leaves through a portal. appears before Dumon and Mizael.]] Meanwhile, in the Barian World, Mizael is worried over Alit and Gilag because they still have not awakened after being defeated by Yuma. They remain in regenerative stasis inside Baria Crystals. Dumon suggests that after all that transpired, they themselves must act. Their conversation is interrupted by Vector, who insults both Alit and Gilag for losing to Yuma. Angered, Mizael attempts to attack Vector but is stopped by Dumon, saying that it is not the time for fighting. Dumon points out the failures of Vector's plan in using Vetrix and Dr. Faker, but Vector claims they were not failures but also part of his plan. The next day, Yuma looks over at the new cards Rei had given to him and becomes very excited. Tori and Cathy, along with Bronk, Caswell and Flip confront Yuma and ask why he kept them out of the Barian affair. When they decide to accompany Yuma to investigate the Barians of them go together to look for the Barians, Yuma asks them why, and Tori says that it is because they wants to help him. Suddenly, an energy ball appears and nearly throws the group to the ground. It then shears through and destroys several buildings. Yuma asks if everyone is okay. Astral then appears and asks as to what is happening. Shortly, a person approaches Yuma and his group and declares that he is Vector, the Barian World's mightiest warrior. Yuma recalls Rei mentioning him and tells everyone to run. Vector throws his Barian's Sphere Cube to activates a Sphere Field. Inside the Sphere Field, Vector gets excited as he has not Dueled Yuma for some time, but Yuma says that he has never met Vector before and does not know who Vector is. Vector is incensed and asks Yuma if he has forgotten the last time they Dueled; when he took over Dr. Faker's body and that they had fun Dueling. Yuma and Astral realized that he was the Barian that took over Faker's body, with Vector saying that it was an honor to have Dueled Yuma. He declares that he will take over not just the Astral World but the human world as well. Yuma tells him that he will not just let him do what he wants. The two engage their D-Pads and commence the Duel. Vector quickly Summons his monster, "Number 66: Master Key Beetle", and activates his Continuous Spell Card, "Magical Sealing Coffin" to seal Yuma's "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force" as he is aware of Yuma having a Barian card. On Yuma's turn, he makes quick work of Summoning "Number 39: Utopia" and, by the effect of "Gagaga Girl", reduces the ATK of "Master Key Beetle" to 0, and declares an attack with "Utopia". Vector uses the effect of "Master Key Beetle", sending "Magical Sealing Coffin" to prevent its destruction by battle. At the end of Yuma's turn, "Limited Barian's Force" is added to Yuma's hand. Vector activates "Corrupted Keys" targeting "Master Key Beetle" and Summoning 3 "Umbral Horror Mirage Tokens" whose ATK will always equal that of "Master Key Beetle". Vector begins his turn by activating "Umbral Horror Refresh", returning the ATK of "Master Key Beetle" to its original value and gaining Life Points equal to that amount and increasing the ATK of all his "Umbral Horror Mirage Tokens" to 2500, shocking Yuma. Vector attacks "Utopia" with the "Umbral Horror Mirage Tokens", but Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia" twice, upon Astral's warning, negating both attacks. The third attacks but is destroyed since the Token was not a "Number" monster. Vector then activates "Umbral Horror Death Blood", explaining that when an "Umbral Horror" monster he controls is destroyed, it destroys the monster his "Umbral Horror" monster battled; Utopia is destroyed. Vector declares a direct attack with "Master Key Beetle. With Utopia destroyed, Yuma begins to falter. Rei arrives and cheers Yuma on, telling him to believe in his Deck. Yuma regains some of his lost hope and yells "kattobingu!" and draws "V Salamander", one of the cards that Rei gave him. Yuma Normal Summons "Salamander" and activates its effect, Special Summoning "Utopia" from the Graveyard. He then activates "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force" performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray V". Yuma equips "V Salamander" to "Utopia Ray V", then activating its effect, changing the target of the effect of "Utopia Ray V" to all monsters Vector controls, and inflicts additional damage equal to the destroyed monsters' combined ATK. Yuma wins the Duel, but Vector tries to kidnap him. Rei steps in and gets kidnapped instead, leaving Yuma shocked. Just before Vector disappears, he throws the "Master Key Beetle" card to Astral, saying that it will be the key to the ultimate battle. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Vector 'Turn 1: Vector ' Vector Normal Summons "Umbral Horror Ghoul" (1800/0) and activates its effect, reducing its ATK to 0 to Special Summon an "Umbral Horror" monster with 0 ATK from his hand. He Special Summons "Umbral Horror Unform" (0/0). He overlays his two Level 4 Xyz Summon "Number 66: Master Key Beetle" in Attack Position (2500/800). He activates "Magical Sealing Coffin", which allows him to take one card from Yuma's Deck and attach it to it, choosing "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force". If "Magical Sealing Coffin" is destroyed, the attached card will added to Yuma's hand. Vector activates the effect of "Master Key Beetle", detaching an Overlay Unit to choose a card he controls and prevent it from being destroyed by card effects while "Master Key Beetle" is on the field. He chooses "Magical Sealing Coffin". Vector Sets a card. 'Turn 2: Yuma ' Yuma draws "Gagaga Magician" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1000). He then activates "Gagagawind", letting Special Summon a "Gagaga" monster from his hand and increase its Level by 1. He Special Summons "Gagaga Girl" (1000/500, Level 3 → 4). Yuma then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" in Attack Position (2500/2000). He then activates the effect of "Gagaga Girl", which allows him have the ATK of Xyz Monster Vector controls become 0. He chooses "Master Key Beetle" (2500 → 0). "Utopia" attacks "Master Key Beetle", but Vector activates its effect, sending the card protected by its effect to the Graveyard to prevent its destruction by battle. "Magical Sealing Coffin" is sent (Vector 4000 → 1500). Vector then activates his face-down "Corrupted Keys" since "Master Key Beetle" wasn't destroyed by battle, Special Summoning three "Umbral Horror Mirage Tokens" that will always have the same ATK as "Master Key Beetle" (0/0). Yuma ends his turn. Since "Magical Sealing Coffin" was sent to the Graveyard, "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force" returns to Yuma's hand. 'Turn 3: Vector ' Vector activates "Umbral Horror Refresh", returning the ATK of "Master Key Beetle" to its original amount and gaining Life Points equal to the difference ("Key Beetle" 0 → 2500, Vector 1500 → 4000). The ATKs of the "Umbral Horror Mirage Tokens" also change to match the ATK of "Master Key Beetle" (0 → 2500). Vector then attacks "Utopia" with two "Umbral Horror Mirage Tokens", but Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia" twice, detaching both of its Overlay Units to negate the attacks. Vector then attacks "Utopia" with the third "Umbral Horror Mirage Token", but only the Token is destroyed by battle since "Utopia" cannot be destroyed by battle except with another "Number" monster. Vector then activates "Umbral Horror Death Blood" to destroy "Utopia" since an "Umbral Horror" monster was destroyed by battle. He then attacks Yuma directly with "Master Key Beetle" (Yuma 4000 → 1500). 'Turn 4: Yuma ' Yuma draws "V Salamander" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1300). He then activates its effect, Special Summoning "Utopia" from his Graveyard. Yuma then activates "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force" to Rank-Up "Utopia", Special Summoning "Number C39: Utopia Ray V" in Attack Position (2600/2000). He then activates the effect of "V Salamander", letting him equip it to a "V" monster he controls. If the equipped monster activates an effect that detaches an Overlay Unit, the target of the effect is changed to all monsters the opponent controls and the opponent takes damage equal to the combined attack of the monsters. Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia Ray V", detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit to destroy a monster his and inflict damage equal to that monster's ATK. Due to "V Salamander", all the "Umbral Horror Mirage Tokens" are destroyed and Vector takes damage equal to their ATK (Vector 4000 → 0). Differences from the preview * In the preview, when "Number 66: Master Key Beetle" was Summoned, it had no Overlay Units; this was fixed when the episode aired. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.